deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Scoops Day 1 Part 1
After completing Case 1-3: An Odd Old Man Frank is left in Entrance Plaza alone. Frank does not need to be back at the security room until 6 am the next day. This gives Frank the opportunity to finish four scoops at one time, rescuing five survivors. Man In A Bind Run up the escalator stairs to the second floor, turn right. Zombies are congregating outside of the second floor store In The Closet, the only location on the second floor which has zombies at this point of the game. Inside the store, on the closet on the left in the back, Bill Brenton is trapped behind a wall of cardboard boxes. Frank must break down the cardboard box wall. Speak to Bill. He will then run out to the entryway. Speak to Bill again, he will agree to join Frank. Give Frank a weapon. Run down the stairs to the first floor. Lead Bill to the doors of Al Fresca Plaza. Frank can shot the green propane tanks from a safe distance to clear out many of the zombies. Barricade Pair Franks next goal is Weber's Garments. Aaron Swoop and Burt Thompson are barricaded in Weber's Garments in Al Fresca Plaza. Have Frank open the barricade. , so the furniture is different and Aaron is absent]] Burt immediately starts to attack Frank. Frank will need to hit Burt a few times to get him and Aaron to join Frank, with a weapon that is not too powerful. When Burt says "Dammit! Just what I needed! Another crazy person harassing me!" and the yellow talk Action Icons appears, Frank can then talk to Burt, convincing him that Frank is bringing them to safety, and lead him back to the Security Room. Aaron will automatically join Frank when Burt does. Give Burt some of the health in the back and make sure both Burt and Aaron have a weapon. Note that when you give a survivor food, they drop the weapon and Frank needs to pick it up and give it to them again. A Mother's Lament The next stop is Riverfield Jewelry across the walkway from Burt and Aaron. Enter Riverfield Jewelry, Leah is behind the counter. Jump over the counter and speak with Leah. Leah will grab onto you. Let her push you for a few seconds. She will calm down enough to speak with her. Speak to her repeatedly. Leah will then join your group. dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 00 fresca running.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 000 fresca waypoint.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 1 al fresca door.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 2 food court fresca door.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 3 food court carrying.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 4 food court wine.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 5 wine give.png Dead_rising_dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_bill_and_leah_(11).png Prisoners Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(19).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5.png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(18).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(17).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(16).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(15).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(14).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(13).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(12).png Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(11).png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 6 leisure carry leah.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 7 leisure 5.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 8 leisure 5 carry.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 9 leisure carry leah 5.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 10 leisure waypoint pp.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 11 leisure pp doors.png dead rising escorting 5 survivors first day 13 security room bill.png Gallery References